


baby, let's keep it secret

by dollalpaca



Series: Kickboxing AU [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Here I Come Yet Again With Self Indulgent Fics, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Crystal is a supportive girlfriend and goes to see Gigi at a skating competition.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Series: Kickboxing AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695250
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	baby, let's keep it secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a very self indulgent fic that only catters to my very specific liking, and i’m not even sorry about it. this is also for the gays at the jankie candle gc yet again- here’s to us getting our shit together and actually writing the group fic.

So here’s the thing; despite dating a figure skater, Crystal knows absolutely nothing about figure skating, zero, nada. At most, she knows it’s actually harder than people think and that Gigi looks like a goddess in her bedazzled costumes.

Then there’s also the fact that, despite being known as the gayest sport ever, figure skating is actually pretty homophobic. Crystal was shocked when Gigi broke down the news to her; apparently, there are judges that’ll lower a skater points if they happen to be out of the closet, which is why Gigi is so secretive about their relationship.

Crystal can’t imagine that happening in martial arts; even if her technique is a little off and her punches aren’t exactly as clean as they could be, at the end of the day she’s not fighting amateur anymore and if she knocks out her rival, points be damned, she wins.

So when she gets invited to one of the competitions Gigi’s part of, she makes an effort at keeping her hands to herself while there are cameras around and settles for long hugs instead of kisses; she’ll get to give her plenty of those once they’re alone.

It’s the first day of the competition and, as far as Crystal knows, they’re starting with this thing called “short program.” She has seen Gigi rehearse this at her hometown ice rink, and knows her choreography is absolutely stunning; if Gigi doesn’t let her nerves get the best of her, she has a big chance of winning the gold medal.

Gigi’s been pacing around outside of the rink since the competition started, anxiously waiting her turn as she watches her competitors. Crystal tries to keep her grounded as much as she can, really fighting off the desire to just give her a big kiss, smear her lipstick and tell her everything’s gonna be okay.

When it’s Gigi’s turn to perform, Crystal and Pearl, Gigi’s coach, give her a big hug and wish her luck.

“You got this, just remember to breathe in and don’t let the nerves get to you,” Pearl advices, giving Gigi’s shoulder a squeeze.

“I believe in you, princess. I’ve seen you perform this and I know you’ll do amazing.” Crystal smiles at her and Gigi gives her a soft smile that makes her wanna kiss her more than ever, but they settle for yet another hug.

“Well, here I go.” Gigi takes off her skate guards and proceeds to go into the ice rink, getting an uproar from the crowd as she circles the ice.

Shortly after, Gigi’s program music starts to sound through the speakers as she begins with her routine, leaving Crystal absolutely captivated by every move she does.

Gigi jumps in the air as if it’s nothing, tells a story with her facial expressions and body language, and maybe Crystal is biased, but if she doesn’t win she’s going to find the license plate of each one of the judges and key their cars. 

Gigi is art. There’s no other way to put it. Crystal sometimes can’t believe she has a girlfriend like her, being a clumsy bag of muscles that is only good at knocking people out.

She finishes her program without a single stumble or fall, and Crystal is positive Gigi’s on the verge of tears as she picks up a stuffed duck someone threw into the ice rink.

Crystal involves Gigi into a tight hug the moment she steps into the Kiss & Cry, and Pearl has to fake cough so they would separate.

“That was amazing, Gigi,” Pearl compliments her with a smile, giving her a softer hug.

Gigi anxiously waits for her results at the Kiss & Cry along with Pearl —when Crystal heard that name for the first time, she went into a fit of laughter because, holy fuck, that name sure is something, why don’t they have a Kiss & Cry for kickboxing too?—, and Gigi closes her eyes when they’re about to reveal her score.

“Gigi Goode has earned a score of 100.2. She’s currently in first place.”

It takes Gigi some seconds to process the news. When she does, she shoots up from her seat and jumps, completely ecstatic. Crystal squeals and runs up to her, Gigi wraps her arms around her and in a quick motion, Crystal sweeps her off her feet.

“You did it! I’m so proud of you!” She says, followed by a screech. Gigi laughs loudly, and she really wishes she could kiss Crystal right now.

Pearl taps on Crystal’s shoulder to let her know she should let Gigi go because she has to sit in first place, and she only lets her go when Gigi promises they’re going out for dinner to celebrate after the medal ceremony is over with.

Gigi takes the gold that night —luckily, or else Crystal was already looking up the judges on Google— and even when rumours start circling around on social media about their relationship, they’re too happy to be worried about it.


End file.
